


Unpredictable. Wonderful.

by Kayim



Series: Immutable (Hawaii Five-0 AU) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Being bonded to Steve McGarrett was both everything Danny could have expected, and absolutely nothing like he could have imagined.





	Unpredictable. Wonderful.

Being bonded to Steve McGarrett was both everything Danny could have expected, and absolutely nothing like he could have imagined.

He’d always been amazed at the speed of Steve’s reactions, physical and mental, but being able to experience them first-hand was something new.

_He’s about to reach for a gun_. The thought came from Steve a fraction of a second before the suspect pulled a handgun from the back of his pants. Thanks to Steve’s warning, Danny was already moving out of the way when the shot was fired, but he misjudged his footing and ended up butt-first on the ground. He felt a momentary second-hand wash of panic as Steve made sure he was okay over their bond, followed by the continuous stream of consciousness as Steve rushed the suspect.

_Left-handed, disarm, leaving himself open, duck, unprotected chest, block that fist, need him alive, fuck, go for the leg._

The suspect was on the floor before Danny had a chance to stand up.

“You okay?” Steve asked out loud. He already knew the answer to the question – and could probably feel the pain in his own rear-end, thanks to the bond – but he still waited to hear the response.

“I’m good,” Danny assured him, simultaneously sending the same reassurance over the bond. He paused for a moment to check Steve over, feeling a slight wrench in his right shoulder where the suspect had managed to get a single punch in. He added a quick _proud of you_ through the connection, and was rewarded with a patented Steve McGarrett smile. “What do you want to do with this piece of trash?”

He knew the answer as surely as he knew his partner, even before they had bonded.

“Book him, Danno.”


End file.
